


Mikey and Mouth

by teej_318



Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Based on Tumblr Post, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Movie Night, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Goonies references, The Losers Club movie night, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: From a post on Tumblr: During a movie night, The Losers Club watch The Goonies and Richie and Eddie's favorite characters reveal some secrets about both of them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Mikey and Mouth

The Losers gathered in Bill's living room, sitting in their usual spots. Stan and Mike sat with Georgie on the couch, with a spot open in between Stan and Georgie for Bill to sit in once Bill had finished setting up the TV. Ben and Bev shared the recliner, with Bev sitting across Ben and the recliner so they could both watch the movie. Richie and Eddie, meanwhile, had built a small "fort" of pillows and blankets in front of the couch and were sitting together on it, both of them already reaching into the bucket of popcorn they were sharing. 

"Oh-oh-kay guys," Bill said, standing in front of the TV and holding some movies in his hands. "We've got Goo-goo-Goonies, Karate Kid, T-t-ter-Terminator or Last Crew-crew-Crusade."

Almost immediately, everyone collectively shouted they wanted to watch _The Goonies_. It was a favorite of everyone's, as the Goonies group always reminded the Losers of their own group. Anytime _The Goonies_ was offered as a movie choice, it was usually unanimously chosen. 

Bill grinned at his friends before he turned to put the movie in. The rest of the Losers cheered loudly.

"Good, because Mikey Walsh is the greatest character ever!" Richie exclaimed.

"I thought for sure you would say Mouth," Eddie replied.

"Well, him too, but you can't just help loving Mikey. He's got a spunky little attitude hidden underneath all that optimism and he's a lot braver than he seems."

"But Mouth is funny as fuck!" Eddie retorted. "How can you not laugh at literally everything he does? Even if he is a bit of a potty mouth."

"Yeah, but that portrait thing he does? Gross!" Richie said.

"That's rich coming from you, Trashmouth!"

On the couch, Stan rolled his eyes and glanced at Mike, who just shrugged at him. Mike then leaned down to talk to Georgie.

"Who's your favorite Goonie, Georgie?" Mike asked.

"I like Brand the best," Georgie replied. "He's just like Bill: the older brother who tries to be cool, but really, he's ride or die with his younger brother."

"Yeah, I like him, too," Mike said fondly. "He's always reminded me a bit of Bill in that regard.

"I like Data," said Stan. "His inventions are great, even if they don't always work. How about you, Bill?" Stan asked Bill as Bill sat down next to him and Georgie and picked up the remote.

"I gotta s-s-say Andy," Bill said, blushing slightly.

"Aww, Billy boy, you gotta a crush on Andy?" Richie asked, blowing a raspberry in Bill's direction.

Eddie shoved Richie while Stan, Mike and Georgie laughed.

"F-f-f-fuck off," Bill retorted. "But she's t-t-the one who g-g-g-grows the m-most in the movie.""

"If you say so, Bill," Stan said, rolling his eyes again.

"How about you guys?" Mike asked, glancing over at Ben and Bev. 

"I think I relate to Chunk the most," Ben said sadly.

"Just because he's a little overweight?" Bev asked. "Nah, if anything, you're like Mikey, always going above and beyond for your friends."

Ben blushed and buried his face in Bev's shoulder while Bev gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Personally, Stef is my favorite," said Bev. "She's just like me: it's like she's babysitting all the Goonies and she's not getting paid, like I do with you Losers."

All the boys groaned in various states of disbelief as the movie was starting. Bev hurriedly shushed the rest of them and they all settled into watching the movie.

On the floor, Richie and Eddie were uncharacteristically quiet, not bickering like they normally did when watching movies. Instead, they watched the movie in silence. Whenever Mama Fratelli was on screen, particularly when she was chastising Jake and Francis, Eddie noticeably stiffened. When Richie first noticed this, he turned to look at Eddie, frowning.

"You okay?" he asked gently, hoping none of the other Losers would hear him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eddie replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

During the scene where Mouth does a bad Spanish translation for the Spanish-speaking housekeeper Rosalita, Eddie lost his shit, laughing uncontrollably. Richie couldn't help but laugh with Eddie, finding Eddie's laughing endearing.

Later, when Mikey is talking to the rest of The Goonies in the wishing well and convincing them that they need to continue on their quest in order to try and save their homes, Richie started to tear up slightly. Eddie leaned over to whisper to Richie.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"It's just that Mikey is so much braver than he thinks he is," Richie replied. "He's really the best asthmatic guy ever, besides you of course, Eds."

"Beep beep," Eddie said in a fond voice.

If Richie and Eddie had paid attention to the others, they would have noticed Stan rolling his eyes when those scenes played and the boys had those reactions. They would have also noticed the rest of the Losers having reactions of their own, as if hardly believing that Eddie and Richie were being so oblivious. 

When the movie ended, all of the Losers were in various states of drifting off to sleep. They all cheered with Sloth and The Goonies in the closing moments of the film before they all popped along to "The Goonies 'R Good Enough." They were treated to Richie doing an awful impression of Cyndi Lauper's singing, which made them all simultaneously laugh and groan. Once the song finished, Bill stood up and turned the TV off.

The Losers all started getting ready for bed. They usually split up around Bill and Georgie's house when they went to bed. Bill and Stan usually shared Bill's room, while Mike camped out in Georgie's room with him. Ben and Bev usually took the guest bedroom while Richie and Eddie would opt for their fort in the living room.

Once everyone had cleared out of the living room and they had all brushed their teeth, Eddie and Richie spent a few minutes rearranging their fort in order to go to sleep. When they were finished, they both crawled into bed, but neither of them were quite ready to go to sleep. 

"Hey Eds?" Richie asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked.

Richie smiled to himself when he realized Eddie didn't yell at him for calling him Eds. It was usually in moments when it was just the two of them that Eddie allowed the nickname.

"What is it about Mouth that you like so much?"

"Seriously, Rich? We're gonna do this?" Eddie asked. "I already told you why Mouth is one of my favorite characters."

"Yeah, but..."

"What about you, though?" Eddie interrupted. "Why is Mikey your favorite character? You and Mouth are both Trashmouths, so I totally expected him to be your favorite."

"Well, yeah, I do like Mouth for that, but Mikey just...he just..."

"Richie, you can tell me," Eddie said earnestly.

"Well, he kinda reminds me of you."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Eds, surely you see it. He's a little smaller than average like you, he's got asthma, although you don't; you used to think you did, and just like Mikey, you're braver than you think, Eds."

There was a beat before Eddie replied.

"You really think so, Rich?"

"Yeah, that's why I've always been a fan of Mikey. The first time I saw the movie, he reminded me of you immediately."

Eddie blushed.

"You know, that's why I like Mouth so much. He reminds me of you."

"Awww, Eds, you think I'm funny?"

"Beep beep," Eddie said fondly. "Yeah, he reminds me of you."

"And Mama Fratelli reminds you of your mom," Richie said, nodding.

"How'd you know?"

"Eddie, come on, you tensed up literally every time she was on screen in the movie, especially when she was hitting her sons." 

"Okay, so yeah she reminds me of my dear old Mom and her abusive ways. What's the point?"

"Sorry, Eddie, I didn't mean to make you upset," Richie said. "I just think it's interesting that we have so much in common with these characters in a movie. Wouldn't it be weird if Mikey and Mouth were a couple?"

Eddie was taken aback by that question, but hoped it didn't show on his face.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Eddie replied. 

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Eddie gulped nervously before he nodded shyly, grinning slightly at Richie. Richie leaned closer to him, hesitating.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked.

Eddie nodded again.

Richie leaned a little closer. He looked just as nervous as Eddie felt. Eddie could swear his heart was going to pound out of his chest if it went any faster. Richie stalled for a few more seconds.

"Richie, just kiss me," Eddie said.

Richie didn't need telling twice. He crashed their lips together. 

It was everything Eddie had ever imagined it would be. He felt safe kissing Richie and felt his heart explode with love. The kiss was a little sloppy since they were still laying on their sides, but it was perfect because it was them. 

All too soon, they had to stop so they could both breathe. When they broke apart, both of them were breathing heavily, but they were smiling.

"Was that okay?" Richie asked nervously.

"Of course it was, you idiot," Eddie replied, though there was no bite in his tone. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Why didn't you?" asked Richie.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to make the first move," Eddie replied.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up and go to sleep, I'm gonna come out there and beat the shit out of you both!" Stan shouted from Bill's room, causing both Richie and Eddie to startle before they both dissolved into giggles.

"Sorry, Stan the Man!" Richie replied when he had finally stopped laughing. 

Richie turned to Eddie and pulled him closer, snuggling them together. When Richie took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table, Eddie kissed him again.

"You know, Eds, maybe we're gonna find out what happened if Mikey and Mouth were a couple," Richie said.

"Beep beep," Eddie said tiredly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when I saw the Tumblr post that inspired this story! The post talked about how Richie would love Mikey and how Eddie would love Mouth and I instantly knew I wanted to write the story. So, I watched The Goonies again and took note of which scenes I thought Eddie and Richie would react the most to and included them in this story. Let me know if you think those scenes work for this!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
